muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Go Under Cover
The Muppets Go Under Cover is to be an all new upcoming Disney movie taking place right after Muppets Most Wanted, starring Jack Black, Nathan Lane, Drew Barrymore, Timothy Dalton, Ben Stiller, Bailee Madison, Elijah Wood, Glenn Close, William Shatner, Jim Parsons, Denis Leary, Angela Lansbury, Jonah Hill, Dakota Fanning, Robert De Niro, Whoopi Goldberg, David DeLuise, Jane Lynch, Josh Hutcherson, Kevin Spacey, Johnny Galecki and also starring Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe (respective part in a Muppets movie production). It is to be released in movie theaters on June 18, 2016. Plot Summary When Constantine, Miss Poogy and the evil Muppet army kidnap Miss Piggy and take her for imprisonment, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter and the rest of the Muppet friends go on an undercover mission to save her from imprisonment right before time runs out. Songs in the upcoming movie * God Bless the USA (sung by the Muppet friends) * I Will Survive (sung by Constantine with a very few backup singers) * Locomotion (sung by Miss Piggy and a few backup singers) * Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear (sung by Scooter and Fozzie in a duet) * You'd Better watch Out for That Evil Frog (sung by Sam, Statler, Waldorf, Bean, Rizzo, Kermit and the other Muppet friends) * Rainbow Connection (sung by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, 1 of the guest appearances: Bailee Madison, Walter, Rowlf, Lew Zealand, Rizzo, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Link Hogthrob and Animal) Muppet character voice performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash and the Newsman (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George the Janitor and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Big Mean Carl, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Doglion, Bobo the Bear, 1 of the Elvises and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Matt Vogel as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Emily, Constantine, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 8 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter and Miss Poogy (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford and Polly Lobster (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo and Baby # 5 (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Phil Van Neuter (voices) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Human cast members * Jack Black as Harold the Ice Cream Vendor * Nathan Lane as Officer Jefferson * Drew Barrymore as Officer Johansson * Timothy Dalton as Super Spy Toby * Ben Stiller as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Bailee Madison as herself (guest star cameo appearance) * Elijah Wood as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Glenn Close as herself (guest star cameo appearance) * William Shatner as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Jim Parsons as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Denis Leary as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Angela Lansbury as herself (guest star cameo appearance) * Jonah Hill as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Dakota Fanning as herself (guest star cameo appearance) * Robert De Niro as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Whoopi Goldberg as the Ticket Seller * David DeLuise as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Jane Lynch as herself (guest star cameo appearance) * Josh Hutcherson as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Kevin Spacey as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Johnny Galecki as himself (guest star cameo appearance) * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe (respective part in a Muppets movie production). Easter Egg cameo appearances and references * When Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends are singing the film's opening song, God Bless the USA, you can see some movie posters of other Muppet films, including The Muppet Movie (1979), The Great Muppet Caper (1981), The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984), The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Muppets from Space (1999), The Muppets (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted (2014). * A picture of Chris Cooper's character, Tex Richman can be seen in a picture on 1 of the newspaper articles. * The name of the hotel that they say overnight at is The Mickey Rooney Memorial Hotel, which is a nice memorial tribute for the late Mickey Rooney himself. ''The Muppet Movie'' Easter egg cameo appearances and references * At Constantine's evil lair, there are picture posters of Doc Hopper, Snake Walker and Professor Max Krassman, the 3 main villain characters from The Muppet Movie hanging on the walls. * The Studebaker and the Electric Mayhem Bus can both be seen in the parking lot. ''Sesame Street'' Easter egg cameo appearances and references * Ernie, Bert, Elmo, Grover, Herry, Frazzle, Farley, Sherlock Hemlock, Rodeo Rosie, Forgetful Jones, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Mr. Johnson, Benny Rabbit, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Furline Husky, Count von Count, Stuie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster and the Amazing Mumford appear on the store shelves as plush toy figurines. * When they walk right past some cookie jars, Walter says, "Let's just be lucky Cookie Monster's not going near any of them." ''Fraggle Rock'' Easter egg cameo appearances and references *''Ragtime Queen'' from the season 1 episode: Mokey's Funeral can be heard playing on the jukebox at the Leonard Nimoy Memorial Diner. Transcripts * The Muppets Go Under Cover teaser trailer transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover trailer transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover transcript Category:Upcoming films Category:Muppet movies Category:2016